


A Curse or a Blessing?

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For quite some time, John was certain he must have done something very bad when he was young. What other reason could there be that he would have been cursed with a flatmate who dressed as Sherlock Holmes did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curse or a Blessing?

**Author's Note:**

> MLC looked this over in the early stages. I think she did a lot of giggling too. However, I've made some changes that haven't been looked over so will say this is unbetaed for now. I do not own nor do I profit from.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry to those who were told that I would post this over five hours ago. We are having a blustery day here and I lost my internet except for five minutes this morning.

For quite some time, John was certain he must have done something very bad when he was young. It was the only possible explanation for his being punished this way.  What other reason could there be that he would have been cursed with a flatmate who dressed as Sherlock Holmes did?

 

John wondered how the man, who was thin as a rail, could breathe and digest properly wearing those tightly fitted silk shirts and jackets. Every time Sherlock stretched just the _tiniest_ bit, the material covering his chest pulled and John would swear a button was about to admit defeat under all the pressure. 

 

And don’t even get John started on the trousers the outrageous man wore!  Could they be any more fitting? John was positive the detective knew just how much his delectable arse was put on display when he didn’t wear a coat or suit jacket. If that wasn’t bad enough, when Sherlock bent down John had to fight against laying his hands on the plush cheeks and giving them a squeeze.  

 

Of course the cherry on the top of John’s cake of temptation was ‘the coat’ and scarf Sherlock would almost always insist on wearing when they were out of the flat. Buttoned up, the coat emphasised the genius’ stature and lean body. When the scarf was tied around the thin, pale neck John just wanted to tear the thing off and mark the skin underneath so there was actually something to hide. When the weather was warmer the scarf would disappear but the coat collar would be flipped up and draw John’s helpless eyes to the cheekbones on display above.

 

John might have told Sherlock he’d misunderstood the doctor’s words during their first meal at Angelo’s but, after living in close quarters with the mad man for nearly four years, John was intelligent enough to realise things had changed since then.  At first John’s discomfort with Sherlock’s clothes had been because he was afraid skin might start showing and he would have to fend off numerous admirers.  In all fairness, once they became popular, he did have to save his friend from rabid fan girls.

 

But, once Sherlock returned from his eighteen month absence, John realised his discomfort over the clothes was now because he wanted to slowly remove each piece and replace it with himself. After he found out things had changed for Sherlock as well, it wasn’t long before John’s wish came true and what was once a curse was now a definite blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece to give MapleLeafCameo the giggles. Mission accomplished I'm told. ;-)


End file.
